gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Complètement Gaga/@comment-8451018-20130711234359
Bon, peu d'analyses ce soir, plus des remarques en vrac ! =P Ahahaha ! Figgins qui croit vraiment aux vampires (et qui se déguisait en Elvis ! O_o ) et JBI qui se fait "vampirisée" par Zizes and (crazy) friends… ! Les gens de ce lycée, élèves et enseignants, sont vraiment dérangés quand même ! =P Mais de là à forcer Tina à changer de style vestimentaire... non. Will le dit : c'est sa liberté d'expression mince ! =/ Sinon, les propositions farfelues de nouveaux looks pour Tina sont excellentes (mention spéciale pour les idées de Britt') XD Aaaaah ! =S C'est un peu brutale comme annonce d'emménagement et j'ai un peu l'impression que tout le monde veut acheter ce pauvre Finn. Wow, je me sentirais aussi super mal à l'aise à sa place. Kurt, des fois, tu as de mauvaises idées ! --' (je vise --> le relooking de Rachel dans le 4x03 !) J'adore quand Rachel arrive en drama-queen paniquée et parle par messages codés que seuls les vrais fans comprennent au quart de tour : Gaga ! =P Le discours passionné de Kurt quand Puck avance l'idée que Gaga est un homme, est à vous scotcher sur place. ^^' Et, j'aime quand le trio d'espionnes (Totally Spies 2.0) se glisse dans l'auditorum des VA ! *_* Et Selby est parfaite dans son discours et sur Funny Girl : Rachel avec 20 ans de plus (sans pour autant être notre Rachel... je m'explique mal ce soir ! --') ! Par contre, s'avancer comme ça et dire "Je suis votre fille…" Euh… ça me fait trop pensé à Dark Vador et Luke Skywalker ! XD Et fianalement lors de leur confrontation "théâtrale", quand Rachel demande si ça a été dur pour Shelby de ne pas réaliser ses rêves c'est touchant. Mais je sais que Rachel, elle, les réalisera. =D "You wanna name our daughter Jack Daniels ? She's a girl.- Okay, fine. Whatever : Jackie Daniels." Mais à quoi il pense Puck ?! On dit de Finn avec Drizzle, mais ces deux-là se valent sur bien des tableaux ! XD STOP ! Je suis persuadée que c'est Trent (enfin Dominic Barnes plutôt) qui passe dans le fond quand Kurt et Tina font leur entrée fracassante ! Fin du STOP. F*** ! Le retour des cervelles de babouins. --' Go Kurt ! Il ne se laisse pas démonter et son discours est parfait ! *_* Damn ''! Les costumes Gaga !!! *_* Allez, minute féminine du jour ? Lequel/Lesquels préférez-vous ? Perso, j'adore celui de Quinn (ça fait princesse !) mais Britt' gère aussi avec son homard. Le deuxième de Rachel est superbe aussi ! ^_^ ''"Wait, where's Rachel ? I mean I only noticed 'cause like five minutes have gone by without her saying something totally obnoxious." Sifflotte... Puckleberry, Pucleberry ! ;-) Roooh ! Will qui enguirlande ses élèves pour espionner les rivaux… puis leur demande ce qu'ils ont découvert ! C'est tout Glee ça ! XD Ahaha, l'entrée de Rachel avec toutes ces peluches ! XD Et elle annonce que son psy vient vivre chez elle ! O_o'' "And we have a jumpeur !"'' XD Bad Romance. puis Shout It Out Loud Mais quelle idée aussi, Finn Hudson, de se maquiller dans les toilettes du lycée ! --' Inutile de t'en prendre à Kurt (qui vient d'ailleurs tout juste de se faire malmené) pour ton manque de reflexion. =S Oh ! Et d'ailleurs, à la fin de la scène de Furt, après le célèbre "Grow up Finn !", Kurt se la joue Finnabruti en kickant cette malheureuse chaise ! XD Hum… la 2ème scène Furt… Pfff ! Je ne sais même pas quoi dire dessus parce que j'aime bien Finn mais là, là, LA, je me désolidarise. Quand il pète un plomb il devient vraiment stupide et méchant. Pauvre Kurt ! il me ferait presque pleurer… Bon, il a fait ce qu'il lui a semblé juste (avec son petit côté manipulateur toujours tapi dans l'ombre bien sûr) et il s'y prend vraiment comme un pied avec Finn mais il ne méritait pas ça. Personne ne mérite ça. Il faut que Daddy Burt débarque pour que Finn s'en rende compte. Burt a un petit côté Robert de Niro quand il lance sa première réplique d'ailleurs. XD Et son discours est encore une fois parfait ! =) Wow, on revient à la problématique de Laryngitis mais dans l'autre sens cette fois : Burt serait capable de se rendre malheureux en mettant en veille son amour pour Carole pour protéger son fils ! *_* (Oh ! Quand Burt demande à Finn s'il traiterait Becky d'attardée, ça m'a fait pensé au 4x05 avec Robin…) Outch ! Poignante cette scène ! Tout comme la chanson Beth ''qui suit ! *_* Sinon Will a vu clair en Shelby comme il voit clair en Rachel. Et il veut vraiment le mieux pour cette dernière et il agit un peu comme un troisième papa. =D La scène Rachel-Shelby est émouvante, c'est trop tard pour elles deux. ''"It's because I'm your mother, but I'm not your mum" : c'est bien résumé. Le lien des étoiles dorées… *_* Love this idea. ;-D Chanter une seule fois ensemble…? hum.. on a un duo par saison limite ! Mais c'est pas grave parce qu'ils sont toujours réussis. Poker Face (Ahaha, Brad, notre "piano man" est toujours dans le coin ! XD) Ahahaha ! Le plan de Tina est excellent (elle s'en resservira d'ailleurs !) et Figgins est terrifié ! "No, I don't want and I'm afraid." X'D Alalala ! Si vous saviez comme j'aime la scène finale. Kurt, encore bullied par les deux gorilles, qui ne renonce à rien de ce qu'il est, fier, sans être la victime (comme promis par Tonton Ryan). Son discours est magnifique. Mais, le mieux… Oh-My-God ! O_o Finn qui débarque dans sa robe-rideau de douche rouge avec ses épaulette de crabes et ses paillettes sur les yeux !!! O_o Il s'excuse auprès de Kurt et s'interpose : bon, personnellement je ne suis pas du tout rancunière donc je te pardonne Finn ! Et la cavalerie arrive ! *_* Juste WOW ! =D Unis et solidaires. =D Allez le mot de la fin : "I’m tired of everyone calling us freaks. - Well, look at us. We are freaks. - But we’re all freaks together. And we shouldn’t have to hide it."